1000, the Kamen Riders, and the Birthday
is the twenty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Marking the 1000th episode milestone of the Kamen Rider Series, it is the concluding part of a two-part arc celebrating the 40th anniversary of Kamen Rider. Synopsis As the movie continues to have complications, Sendou discovers the prices of making a deal with an enemy who takes advantage of his pride of who he is. Plot Though he is forced to destroy the Ōmu Yummy to save Kamen Rider Birth, OOO Shauta Combo loses the Ika-Jaguar Yummy before the Combo's strain comes into play as Eiji and Shintaro look after the wouded Date. Finding Kougami watching all the battles of the past Kamen Riders, Ankh demands answers of who has his Core Medals as the movie is on hiatus. However, though badly injured, Date wants to finish the movie for the children. During the filming, with Date wanting to make the fight scenes, Sendo arrives with some extras for the film to ensure just that before he leaves. By then, the extras, actually Yummy, attack Kamen Rider OOO as Sendo reveals himself as a former Shocker Combatman who proceeds to summons his grunt-like Yummy army to overpower the Kamen Rider before he assumes Tajadol Combo to destroy them all, much to Sendo's shock of finding Cell Medals in their place. By then, the Ika-Jaguar Yummy appears as Kazari reveals that he used Sendo's dream of reviving Shocker and punishing the Kamen Riders for years of beating the grunts up to his advantage. However, wanting to be in the climax that he is filming, Kamen Rider Birth fights Kazari before his injuries act up. However, thanks to Sendo and Shintaro's intervention in their respective fights, Kamen Riders OOO and Birth manage to turn the tables before Erika Satonaka arrives with a monitor. Though he reveals that he lied about knowing the identity of the holder of Ankh's Core Medals, Kougami orders Kamen Rider Birth to use all 1,000 Cell Medals to form the CLAWs Sasori to drive Kazari away before using the mecha to weaken the Ika-Jaguar Yummy to help Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo destroy the monster. Later, after watching the end of the film with Sendo and Kamen Rider OOO calling a temporary ceasefire, while stating it to be an excellent 1,000th episode, Kougami declares the birthday celebration of the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series has only begun. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : *Female Fan: *Shocker Combatmen: ** ** *Story within a story Narration: Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Shachi **Arms - Tora, Kujaku, Unagi **Legs - Batta, Condor, Tako *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Tajadol Combo, Shauta Combo Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Viewership': 6.5% *This episode coincidentally aired the same day the first episode of Kamen Rider aired 40 years prior. This was due to Kamen Rider OOO episode 26, along with Gokaiger (and several other television programs), which were originally scheduled to air together on March 13, 2011, being postponed for a week by TV Asahi to air news coverage on the . *This episode, and the one before it, contain a good deal of -breaking . For example, the characters explicitly make reference to the Kamen Rider franchise's 40th anniversary and 1000th episode, and Kougami is shown watching battle footage from every past series, with their title cards visible at one point. *OOO's battle with the Combatman Yummy army had a Super Sentai equivalent several months later in , where the Gokaigers fought against an army of various Super Sentai combatants, who were combined to form the . *First appearance of CLAWs Sasori. *With the exception of the finale, this is the only episode of OOO where a closing screen is not used. *In this episode, during the movie realization Eiji Hino wear similar clothes that Takeshi Hongo in early episodes of the original Kamen Rider TV series. *This episode features a rare pop culture reference where Shocker Combatman Haruka Minowa mistakes her Harisenbon partner Haruna Kondo for a famous singer, to which Kondo replies that she is not , in reference to the Scottish singer who rose to fame following her surprisingly impressive debut in the of the TV talent show . DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: The Boxer, the Left Hand, and the Bird Yummy, Ankh, the Ring, and Placing Everything On, 1000, the Movie, and the Combatant and 1000, the Kamen Riders, and the Birthday. DSTD08617-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 7, DVD cover BSTD08617-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢1000と映画と戦闘員｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢1000と映画と戦闘員｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes